Revenez
by Dominae de Machinae
Summary: News of a tragic and hidden death reaches the Host Club and the reciever of the news has an unexpected and equally tragic reaction. What happens after the news is given... and how do the hosts recover? R&R. Tamaki centric. Angsty and suspenseful.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo lovelies! This is my first Ouran fic and, while I don't normally hit the dark and depressing right off while exploring a new anime/manga, I will say that if you cry easy… this might be a trigger for you. Originally this was supposed to be a one shot but… it grew… and grew… and grew… so now it's not. Anyway, please enjoy and Review! Your reviews make me smile ^^**

Revenez

Chapter 1: 

It was a normal day at Ouran Academy with the normal shenanigans in music room #3. Tamaki Suou was chasing the Hitachiin twins, as per usual, for something they did relating to Haruhi.

Honey and Mori sat off to the side watching the silliness unfold and Kyōya typed away at his laptop keyboard while Haruhi watched in mock annoyance.

She was the closest to the door so she was the only one who heard the frantic knocking.

"Hello?" she asked as she answered the knock. It was a tall man dressed in the formal attire of a butler or servant and he looked rather anxious.

"Forgive me for the intrusion, sir. I am a servant of Madame Suou. Is Master Tamaki in here?"

"Tamaki-Sempai's grandmother?" she asked, instantly suspicious.

"Yes, I was in charge of waking the young Master every morning before I was transferred to the main estate with Madam Suou. Please. I need to speak to Master Tamaki. It's very urgent."

"Okay..." Haruhi slowly opened the door, "Hey, Tamaki-Sempai. This guy says he's here to see you."

Immediately the noise stopped and Tamaki looked to the door. Recognition flashed in his eyes suddenly, "Suzaki?"

"Master Tamaki." The servant bowed, "I'm sorry to intrude, but I have some urgent news."

"What is it?" The host prince asked as he walked to meet the servant, "I can't believe my grandmother let you out of the estate."

"I snuck away, sir, and I don't have much time. Here." Suzaki pulled a collection of letters from his vest. They were charred around the edges as if they had been burned, "I'm sorry for the quality. I pulled these from the fire after Madame Suou threw them in. They're from the Tonnére estate."

"Did you read them?"

Suzaki's head bowed in shame, "I know it's not my place, but yes, I did." He looked up then, "I'm not sure if you're aware but Madame Suou receives all of your mail before you do. She screens it to make sure you aren't communicating with your mother."

"What?" Tamaki took the letters, she goes through my mail?"

"Yes, sir. And she was very keen at hiding these letters from you. It was lucky I found them when I did."

Tamaki stared at the letters without reading them, "What was she trying to hide?"

"It's not good, sir." Suzaki said sadly, "Those letters; they're of your mother... and her failing health."

The prince gasped at that and his next words came out as a light whimper, "Failing... health?"

"And there's something else..." the servant continued, "The last of those letters... was dated 3 months ago. Madame Suou had been collecting them and waited until today to burn them. I suppose she was waiting for confirmation."

There was uneasy silence until it was broken by Haruhi.

"Confirmation of what?" she demanded.

"Master Tamaki should read for himself. I have the letters arranged, to the best of my ability, from oldest to newest."

Tamaki turned around, "Thank you, Sazuki. You should head back before my grandmother finds you're missing."

"Yes, of course, sir." Suzaki bowed, "I am terribly sorry you had to find out like this, sir. I hate to bring you bad news." With that, he walked back out the door and left the rest of the Host Club anxiously watching their president.

Said host stared off into space for a moment before taking a deep breath and reading the first or the burned letters.

Almost subconsciously, he slowly took steps forward while reading as if to help him absorb all the new information about his mother; good or bad. After 4 steps, he moved on to the next letter. Another 4 steps and he began to slow down.

And then he reached the last letter... and stopped completely.

"Uh... Boss?" Hikaru said, slightly disturbed with the silence that hung heavy in the air.

"You okay?" Kaoru continued for his twin.

Tamaki was silhouetted by the window, but everyone in the room could see him trembling.

Suddenly, his legs buckled beneath him and he fell to his knees.

The other hosts rushed forward, calling out to him.

"Tama-chan!"

"Boss!"

"Sempai!"

At any other sign of their leader's dramatics, they would've ignored him, but in this instance, they could tell something was seriously wrong. The host prince suddenly seemed as if the light that defined him had suddenly and inexplicably drained from his being.

He didn't move; didn't speak, and his arms hung limply at his sides as Hikaru shook him by the shoulders trying to get answers. The brilliant vibrance that shined from his eyes had gone and left a vacant, hollow, dejected expression in its wake.

Kyōya and Mori, as always, were the only ones who remained calm and logical.

The youngest Ootori walked over to his friend and gently removed the letters from his lifeless grip.

Reading through the first one, he announced its summary.

"Dear Master Tamaki, we have information on your mother. She has fallen ill. Please respond promptly."

The next letter, "Master Tamaki, your mother's condition has worsened. Please respond."

And the last, "Master Tamaki, we regret to inform you that your mother... has..." Kyōya fell silent then and the twins became even more anxious.

"What, Sempai? What happened?" Kaoru demanded.

Kyōya looked up sadly and replied, "Tamaki's mother passed away about 3 months ago. The funeral was a week later."

Everyone's stunned silence was short lived as, suddenly, their leader pitched forward, trying to curl in on himself, and gripped his chest with a strangled cry.

"Tama-chan!"

"Stand back, Honey-Sempai." Kyōya said rushing forward and leaning down in front of his friend who had his eyes cinched shut in obvious pain, "He's having an anxiety attack. He needs room to breathe."

But, as if to prove Kyōya wrong, Tamaki only seemed to get worse, clutching at his chest and fighting for air that wouldn't come.

"Tamaki? Tamaki!" Kyōya's cool slipped in that instant as the host prince fell onto his side, "Dammit! Don't you DARE close your eyes, Suou!"

But the host couldn't hear past the rushing in his ears.

"Mori-Sempai, go call the emergency number." Kyōya shouted suddenly, "Hikaru, Kaoru, run to the infirmary and bring the nurse." He looked back to Tamaki, "He skipped right over anxiety and jumped straight into a heart attack."

Mori and the twins immediately ran off to do their duties with Honey following behind Mori.

Haruhi stood off to the side in shock as Kyōya gently settled their struggling friend onto his back.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." he said softly as Tamaki's breathing became shallow pants that made his chest rise and fall rapidly, "You can't bruise a heart as pure as his. You can only shatter it to pieces."

Haruhi took a moment to absorb his words before snapping out of her stupor and kneeling down next to Kyōya on the ground, "Kyōya-Sempai. Is there anything I can do?"

"You can wait with me." he replied, "That's all we can do right now."

Suddenly, Tamaki arched upward with another strangled cry and his hands clenched and unclenched sporadically over his chest.

"Sempai!" Haruhi panicked, reaching out to him and grabbing one of his hands. The force with which he held her hand made the tendons stick out beneath his skin.

"Hang in there, Suou." Kyōya said taking his friend's other hand, "Help will be here soon."

After another few minutes, the twins came back with the nurse and Mori and Honey returned as well.

The nurse tried everything in her power but by the time the paramedics had arrived, Tamaki was unmoving and un-breathing, leaving the rest of the Host Club a panicked mess.

"Back away, please!" came the hurried voice of one of the medics, "We need to get through!"

The nurse and hosts all reluctantly took steps back and two medics rushed around the boy, setting down their equipment.

The first medic placed two fingers at the jugular vein in Tamaki's neck, "No pulse." He said, "He's coding. Prep the defibrillator."

"He's not breathing either." The second medic added, "Should we do a tracheotomy?"

"No time." The first replied removing the host's jacket and tearing open his shirt to reveal his chest, flinging the buttons of the shirt in all directions as they popped off from the abuse.

The second medic handed the first 2 rectangular pads and he put one of them on the upper right side of Tamaki's chest and the other on the lower left side. Then he turned to the screen on a small box that had wires connecting to the pads and seemed to wait forever before saying, "Clear!" and pressing a button on the box-like console.

Tamaki's chest suddenly lifted as if someone had pulled him up by the torso, but he slumped back down just a suddenly and the medic waited for another seemingly endless moment before pressing the same button and repeating the process.

After the third try, the first medic set the box aside and placed his fingers at the Host Club President's neck again.

"I've got a pulse." He said, "Start CPR. I'll get an IV going."

The second medic no sooner bent to begin CPR when the blond-haired boy suddenly gasped and arched up as if he were emerging from water. His arms rose up within that moment and his eyes were wild and distant as he screamed a word that made the rest of the Host Club flinch.

"MOTHER!"

"Please, lie down, sir!" The second medic said, trying to subdue the teen, but he struggled and continued to grasp at air, "MOTHER!"

"Sir, please calm down!"

Then he started speaking French and all but Kyōya were clueless as to what he was saying.

"Ne me laisse ici!... Ne me laisse pas seul!... S'il vous plait!... Reviens!... Reviens!"

"I need a sedative!" The second medic growled, still struggling.

"On it." The first replied, pushing the air out of an uncapped syringe.

"Reviens!" Tamaki screamed again, tears flowing down his face, "Reviens!"

Suddenly, the first medic grabbed one of the host's reaching arms and stuck the syringe into a visible vein.

Almost immediately, the effects began to show. Tamaki's struggling slowed, then stopped and his eyes began to droop, but still, his words, though lighter, persisted.

"Reviens..." he said again, "Reviens... maman... ma mere..." as his eyes closed for the final time that day, he sighed, "Mother..." and passed out completely.

From there, the medics seemed more at ease as they worked and prepared to transport him to the hospital.

The rest of the Host club, however, was terrified for their friend.

Kaoru turned to Kyōya, "What was he saying, Sempai? Why was he speaking French?"

Kyōya adjusted his glasses and said sadly, I assume he was speaking French because that is his mother's first language and the language he used to communicate with her when they lived together." he turned then, his back facing them, "And he said... 'Don't leave me here. Don't leave me alone.' "The rest of the hosts hung their heads as the Ootori continued, "'please...'" he paused and took a breath as if to collect himself,

"Come back..."

**I LOVE REVIEWS and you may critique all you like. Feel free to correct any mistakes I may have made as well. There may have been something I have missed.**

**Thank you for reading and MUCH LOBVE!**

**-Danger**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow… O.O… I didn't expect such warm reviews and so EARLY ^^' Thank you, darlings, I love you all for being as excited as I am about this.**

**I'm going to try something new. I am actually going to respond to everyone who reviews right here in the AN's before I continue the story. Hope I don't get like a million reviews after this chapter ^^'**

_**ElvinaPotter: **___You should have seen me trying to write it out. I was crying myself XD and yes, I prefer to show his grandmother as an evil lady… cuz she is… I'm an 'illegitimate' child too and my grandparents didn't treat me like that. Of course the circumstances weren't quite the same, but that is how I relate to Tamaki. As far as being punished… I don't think I'll go that far. There's only so much you can do to someone in a position like she is, not to mention she's family. So we'll see how it plays out. Thanks for the review! 3

_**Surgical Rose: **_Yeah the French I knew I had to add. It made it more powerful I think and, thankfully, I took a bit of French in HS so I could get out something small and basic like what I had him say. Thank you for reviewing! 3

_**sadistic-writer:**_I put in Kyōya's translation for the people who didn't know French so that would save them from running to Google to find out ^^. Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it, even though right now it's quite depressing. Thanks for reviewing! 3

_**Roserietta: **_Ah thank you, Rose ^^ I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for the review! 3

**I am going to say that this chapter is quite small as it is only a transition. It's a lead-in to the next big scene. The road to recovery is a dark and twisted path but if the hosts can shed some light to their leader than perhaps everything will get better… perhaps…**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

At the hospital the Host club waited anxiously in the waiting room. Mori and Kyōya stood off to the side in silence while Honey and Haruhi sat in chairs and watched the twins pace.

The sounds of the sick and injured took a toll on their nerves, not to mention the smell of death and sanitization that could only be associated with a hospital. After a small eternity of putting up with this, the doctor finally emerged.

Dressed in a pair of red scrubs and a white lab coat, the female doctor walked over to the hosts with her blond hair in a bun and a clipboard in her hand.

"Did you come in with Mister Suou?" she asked, causing the twins to stop in their pacing and, like the others, look to her.

"We did." Kyōya replied for them.

"I'm doctor Fujikara. Can you tell me what happened? What caused all this?"

The hosts' expressions fell and Kyōya responded, "His mother died three months ago… and he was unaware of it until today."

The doctor's expression became slightly confused, "Something doesn't seem right. I feel like there's information missing."

"There is, ma'am." Kyōya said, "He and his mother were forcibly separated when he was 14 and all communications between them were severed by his father's mother who kept the information of her passing from him for this long."

Fujikara scribbled on her clipboard and nodded, "I understand now. His condition is rarely this severe but not unheard of. Emotional trauma affects people in different ways."

"Emotional trauma?" Hikaru repeated, confused.

"What's wrong with him exactly?" Kaoru continued for his brother.

She lowered her clipboard and looked up at them seriously, "Mister Suou has suffered from a heart attack caused by emotional stress. Normally such stress as this doesn't cause such a violent physical reaction, but, as I said, it isn't unheard of. Especially with someone who has a heart as weak as his. In a sense, he went into shock and it escalated from there. His heart couldn't handle the stress and underwent severe fibrillation which causes the heart to beat so fast that it essentially stops pumping blood to the rest of the body." She bowed her head, "It's a good thing you acted when you did. Even a second later and his chances of survival would have been less than one percent."

The hosts froze in shock at the news.

"You said something about a weak heart, doctor?" Kyōya prompted.

"Yes. It appears he has dilated cardiomyopathy which is a condition that can appear at any age. Basically, the heart's ability to pump blood is decreased because the main pumping chamber is enlarged and weakened which causes a decrease in the amount of blood being pumped out with each heart beat."

"That sounds serious. Shouldn't there have been signs of some sort?"

She shook her head, "Commonly, patients have no symptoms whatsoever. They only find out that they have it when something severe like this happens and they are rushed to the hospital. A brief medical exam and a check of family disorders will confirm a diagnosis. More often than not, the condition is genetic. It is serious, but treatable. If we can get him out of the state he's in, he'll be able to go home."

"How is he now, doctor?" Hikaru asked, anxiously, "What kind of 'state' is he in?"

Fujikara sighed, "Physically, he is stable, but fragile. Emotionally… well either he refuses to speak or acknowledge the presence or words of anyone or, more likely, he's fallen into a catatonic schizophrenia."

"What does that mean?" Haruhi asked, horrified by the severe sounding words.

"It means that, until further notice, he needs to be watched. He's not eating or moving; we've had to feed him intravenously and move him on our own to prevent sores, and he refuses to speak. Until he snaps out of this… he's stuck here."

A hush seemed to fall over the whole waiting room but the hosts knew it was only to them that things seemed so deathly quiet.

"Can we see him?" Honey asked, fearful of the answer.

Fujikara smiled sadly, "You can, but only for a short while today. He's asleep right now and until we feel certain that he is going to remain stable, we need to keep visitation at a minimum." She turned and crooked her finger for them to follow, "Come with me please."

**DUN DUN DUN! Looks like Tama-chan has a few medical problems. Don't worry, the medical language is SUPPOSED to make everything sound painful ^^'… kind of like math **

**Anyway…**

**Tell me what you think so far. I tried to make everything make sense but I'm not sure how I did.**

**Review please ^^ and much lobve! 3**

**-Danger**


End file.
